My version of pitch perfect
by Sweet-Violet619
Summary: My version of Pitch Perfect So Beca comes to Barden starts like it should but at the radio station Jesse asks her on a date and stuff so. This is my first time so
1. Chapter 1

Now this is my first time go easy on me

My version of pitch perfect

Now Beca wasn't into girly stuff and didn't really like girly things it's all about music she dressed as if she was a tomboy and of course only hung out with guys but never did anything more. Beca was at the airport mixing some music as she waited for her taxi now she didn't really like the idea of going to Barden university. She wanted to be in L.A in the hot weather but unfortunately forced to be at Barden but the one and only Chris rock. Now Beca's Dad wanted Beca to be successful by doing something besides DJing to her father it was more of a hobby and nothing more.

_The beginning of torture you may not come out ever_ Beca thought she got out of the taxi and headed to the truck she stopped the man from taking her equipment if that got destroyed she would die inside . All of sudden a blonde peppy girl came out of nowhere "Hello welcome to Barden University what dorm?" "Uh Bakers I think," Beca carelessly explained "So your gonna take a left blah blah blah" Beca decided to ignore the peppy girl as she turns her head she sees a boy singing. As he sang, he turned and started to rock out a guitar solo to impress Beca unfortunately the car started to move and he hit his head. Beca smirked at the boy she seem impressed. She got to her room and had an encounter with her especially rude roommate Kimmy Jin. Until her father came in and she just decided to avoid the conversation and just left to the activities fair.

She just wanted something out of Barden she just wanted to do something besides the stupid clubs like robotics club or Mathletes or something like that. She didn't want to be those kind of nerds so decided to be at the radio station outside of the campus when she met the amazingly hot Luke (her opinion) and the who tried to impress her with his guitar solo. Now in her opinion he was very cute but didn't seem like her type.

"Hey I know you," Jesse explained

"No you don't He doesn't" Beca yelled back

"Well while you two figure that out all you need to is stack this CDs and when you're done there's more and no sex on the table I've been burned before"

_What is Luke thinking I just got here and I just met the kid nothing will happen_ Beca thought

_This man is kidding right? the girl is pretty and stuff but I don't know her I don't think it will lead to anything else I think I might just ask her to hang out with me or out to dinner or something _

What do you think leave reviews


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Uh this sucks I wanted to play music not stack freaking stupid CDs" Beca told Jesse

"Na I just wanted to come here and stack CDs because it's my secret hobby sooo what's your problem are you those mysterious girls that wear glasses and when she takes them off you realize she beautiful"

Beca blushed at his comment all Jesse could do was smirk he wanted to get to know the mysterious girl there was about her different about the girl all the others girls were either to talkative annoying or even clingy but to him there was a quality of her that he wanted to uncover.

"Hey Becky-" Jesse was about to ask her something but was cut off

"Its Beca no Becky or Rebecca just because Luke is stupid enough to do that doesn't mean you have to do that too. Ok?" Beca reassured him

"Ok so Beca I know we don't know each other how about we can get to know each other how about we do that over dinner and a movie?" Jesse heart races "You know what just forget I said anything"

Beca looked so confused she wanted to go on a date with him for some reason but she didn't want to rush things they had just met I mean she really liked him from the first time she saw him but it seemed so rushed right?

"Jesse I will love to go on a …..uh a date but no movies that is not my thing believe it or not I absolutely despise movies. Maybe we can relive my parents' divorce or you know some else besides movies maybe a walk thru the park or-" Beca looked at jesses relief and shockness "sorry I'm talking to much so yeah let's just get this done"

Jesse didn't move he just stood there nodding he didn't even care if she didn't like movies he just loved all he did was turn red and nod Beca giggled (she actually giggled she didn't know what was happening to her she never experienced before but she loved it.

LATER THAT DAY

BECA'S POV

Jesse was at her dorm door in a blazer with a black shirt to match with regular jeans and sneakers. Beca just stared she could tell he had abs better then Luke that is to her opinion. But she was actually looking forward to the date unlike her other boyfriends and dates those ended in disasters like the one with Stephen that didn't end so well with him just leaving her for Anna her best friend (supposedly). After that she thought she wouldn't get over him until Michael another boy that yet swooped her off her feet had her heart yet she didn't think it would end badly. Till she caught him cheating now that was it for she decided to block everyone out the only way to let out her feelings was to listen or make music she wanted to get away her father tried to help make her feel better but instead she blocked everyone out especially after the divorce. She was scared to get hurt cause every time in the end someone hurts, her in the end so she just left everyone behind as she built her walls some tried to help put them down but it was really truly impossible. Until she met Jesse now he was different from the other guys she wanted to get to know him but she was broken and he was whole while she was in pieces she didn't want to hurt him so she doesn't want to rush.

"Jesse come in we can hang out here before we go" Beca stuttered _Get yourself together Beca!_

JESSE'S POV

B_eca is so beautiful wow I love how her hair flows I just love how tiny she is I love how mysterious she is wait…did I just say I love her?! WELL YES I DID IM IN LOVE WITH BECA MITCHELL! Even if I did just meet her there's something about her now stop thinking you need to take her out stop thinking._

Jesse snapped out of his trance and also viewed Beca she was in her own little world

"So you into DJing?" Jesse gestured to her equipment. He admired her style of music he played with her equipment but she didn't seem to mind unlike the first day. When she set it up she told Kimmy Jin to not even touch. She showed him how each thing worked and showed him her favorite mix with titanium and bulletproof he seemed to like it very much he moving his head up and down when they both forgot about the date,

LATER THAT NIGHT

Beca and Jesse walked in the moonlight and talked about their past. What they want to do in the future Beca let down her protective walls.

"So are you gonna try out for the Barden Bellas?" Jesse questioned. She begged to diff she wasn't into acapella unlike him he was going to try out for the treblemakers but she nodded she could give it a try right? They talked more and started to walk back to campus and Jesse dropped her at her dorm.

"I had a great night thanks Jesse" Beca blushed _Tonight was amazing maybe he will ask me on another oh Beca get a hold of yourself he's just a guy_

"If you didn't mind would you like to go for another date ?" Jesse said nervously

"I would like that good night Jesse thank you for a great night" As she opened the door she turned around gave him a peck on the cheek and said good night once more with both blushing


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

BECA'S POV

I fell asleep easily all I could think about was Jesse the date just kept playing over and over again I couldn't stop re-dreaming until my father shook me awake.

"BECA! Huh that's weird this doesn't look like you philosophy class." Her father angrily yelled

"Im making an important question if I go to that class will it suck less. I mean cmon that class sucks I don't get why we need it I work at the radio station that's good enough with me" Beca calmly said

"Bec you've been here for what over a month you need to join club and why the radio station its full of wierdos"

"well dad ok and now I'm a weirdo can you leave now so I can go to class" Beca gestured to the door

Her dad just got up and left and Beca huffed and layed down on her bed then got up and grabbed her stuff for the shower

_I'm bulletproof_

_Nothing to loose fire away fire away _

_Ricochet you take you aim fire away you shoot me down_

_But I wont-_

"_YOU CAN SING!" a red head came out no where all naked _

"_DUDE GETOUT WHAT THE HECK!" _Beca yelled

"_How _high does your belt go you should try out for the Barden Bella's and you were singing titanium that's my jam ….my lady jam." Red head grinned

"Dude whatever I will do whatever just get out and too much info" Beca nervously said she just wanted to red headed girl out

"Alright see you at auditions" The red head left Beca so confused but Beca carried on when she left her dorm she bumped in to Jesse and they walked together to auditions

"Good Luck Bec" Jesse signed up and they both went their separate ways

"GOOD LUCK JESSE!" Beca yelled she liked the nickname he gave her. _Maybe it isn't be bad to start dating _ Beca thought

NO ONES POV

Beca was in her own little world she didn't really listen to guy who was explain the song and how this isn't high school blah blah how this is the real deal.

_Since you've be gone _

She heard the last note of Jesse and loved his voice she didn't really pay attention

"That's all the auditions" Beca heard a skinny kid say

_OH SHOOT! _Beca completely forgot about her audition she ran to the side of the stage

"Oh wait theres one more" A red head announced

"Um… I didn't know we had to prepare that song" Beca explained

"Oh its ok perform anything you want" Chole said with excitement

_Oh shoot Beca don't mess this up_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Come on Beca get yourself together you can do this _

"May I?" Beca gestured to the cup both girls nodded

Beca starts the beat

I've got a ticket for the long way round

2 bottle of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

]And, I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

Your miss me when I'm gone

Your gonna miss me about my hair

Your gonna miss me everywhere

Your miss me when I'm gone

JESSE POV

"Wow" Jesse whispered He saw as Beca got up and walked off Jesse told her how amazing she was and she thanked him

"So would you like to go for that date?" Jesse questioned

"I don't know" Beca pretended to think, "I was supposed to have another date tonight" She giggled

"My lady" As Jesse gestured to the exit they walked back to his dorm he had something special for her. He opened the door and got his laptop out he wanted to start the moviecation NOW!

"We are gonna start your moviecation and I can die a happy man" Jesse smiled Beca frowned she didn't like the idea of be educated in movies which she despites

BECA'S POV

"Awww c'mon Jesse don't make me suffer please" she whined Jesse made the puppy eyes she couldn't resist she melted into his eyes and gave up

"HOORAY! Now were gonna see the Breakfast Club" Jesse grinned Beca groaned and growled

NO ONES POV

Beca turned her head and saw Jesse recite every line and Beca seemed so amused. She looked at his lips

_They looks cute and soft. He's cute altogether how I love his nerdy self I love how he's a movie geek and I just love how he calls me bec. I just love….WHOA… Beca back it up did u just say u love him…..OK Yes I admit it….IM IN LOVE WITH JESSE SWANSON!_

She saw him staring, she turned, and they both started to lean in to each other


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

They both got closer and closer until their lips finally met. Neither of them moved they were caught in the moment when Benji walked in

"Hey Jes-Oh am I interrupting something?" Benji asks both Jesse and Beca are tomato red

"Well I'm just gonna go Bye Jesse Bye Beca" Benji ran and closed the door as soon as he stepped out

"WOW!" they both said they both liked the kiss it was amazing to them

"Well I better go thanks Jesse" Beca was about to walk to the door when Jesse pulled her arm

"So um…Beca I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend?"Jesse blurted out turning red as soon as he said it

"I would love to now I better go here text me ok? Goodnight Jesse" as she left she gave a peck on his cheek

BECA'S POV

I got to my dorm, opened the door, and sighed. _I have a boyfriend OMG he is so sweet _

_-_. All of a sudden everything went black

JESSE'S POV

_WOW! I have a girlfriend she so tiny and adorable and the kiss was amazing I still cant belive it I have a girlfriend _

Jesse got up to get his cell phone when everything went black

NO ONES POV

"Someone's in treble!" Jesse heard a familiar voice say. As soon as the bag came out Jesse saw the treble makers in cloaks he turned and saw some kid he didn't really know who he was but all he thought was where's Benji

BECA'S POV

"Where the heck am I?" Beca heard faint talking until they came closer the sack come off all heads it was the Barden Bella's she actually got in she didn't think it would happen. They got on with the oath Beca really didn't seem to care until she heard "May I not date A TREMBLEMAKER" Beca's eyes widen

_Oh no Jesse just asked me to be his girlfriend what am I gonna do! _ Beca started to panic but it wasn't really visible

"Ok girls to initiation night" Aubrey yelled and leaded them to a night

All Beca thought was she couldn't date Jesse but she wouldn't let some club get In her way

"BECAW BECAW! Are you Barden Bella "Jesse asked all Beca did was deny deny deny.

"You're one of those aca-pella girls and I'm one of those aca-pella girls and we are going to have aca-children it's inevitable" Beca blushed and all Jesse could do was smirk

"You're really drunk right now I don't think you're going to remember this," Beca laughed

"I'm not drunk you're just blurry" Beca began to push Jesse. "See I just come right back" Jesse pushed himself up with the rock. "Ok I'm gonna get you a drink you need to get on this level". Jesse started to walk away .When Chloe came up and had a chat with then Mary came up and talked when Jesse came back. He started to sing then trail off for not know the words

"OK Big guy time to get you home come on Jesse" Beca slung Jesses arm around her shoulders and they started to Jesses dorm. She knocked on the door and Benji opened it

"Oh hey Beca oh dang Jesse went all out tonight I got from here" Benji reassured her

"Alright Benji tell him to text me or call me when he is sober thanks Benji good night "


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

JESSES POV

I woke up with a pounding headache all I remembered was Beca came and we started to talk and then after that nothing

"Hey Jesse I sure you have a hangover so here so aspirins and water" Benji handed them to Jesse

"Hey Benji um.. how did I get here?" Jesse questioned

"Beca dropped you off and she said to call her" Benji said as he picked up his magic stuff. Jesse shot right up and got his stuff to get a shower then he would call Beca. As Jesse headed back to his dorm he had been so busy thinking of Beca he forgot his clothes he bumped into her.

"Oh hey Beca " Jesse said

BECA'S POV

_OMG Jesse looks so hot omg he has abs wow im lucky to call him my boyfriend although I would never tell him how hot he looks MY GOD BECA SNAP OUT OF IT_

"Hey Jesse what's up" Beca was practically drooling

"You like what you see" As he gestured to his body. Beca felt her cheeks turn really hot she felt the blush all Jesse did was laugh

"Actually yes I do like what I see too bad you can't see mine see ya" Beca left laughing she just left Jesse with his mouth right open. She headed to Bella's practice.

_What was that Beca you never done that before with anyone especially your boyfriends well I mean Jesses different from the other boys_ Beca was lost in her thoughts and really didn't pay attention to where she was going she bumped into Stacie

"Oh hey stace are you on your way to Bella's practice?" Stacie just looked at her confusingly

"Uh Beca Practice ended 5 minutes ago where were you " Stacie just stood there. Beca just put her head down she kept thinking and thinking she needed to focus

LATER THAT DAY

JESSE POV

What Beca said just kept me thinking it was funny but I didn't think she was like that maybe theres things I still don't know maybe it's time for another moviecation. Jesse texted Beca just to make sure it was ok

TO: WEIRDO (BECS)

FROM:JESSE

Hey million dollar baby what do you think about another moviecation?

TO: NERD (JESSE)

FROM: BECA

Sure but that means I gotta cancel on my other date tonight anyway nerd theres something about the Bellas oath I gotta tell you about

TO: WEIRDO

FROM:JESSE

K I will be there at 8 see ya =)

TO NERD

FROM:BECA

K see you later =)

BECAS POV

Beca got ready for Jesse to come over when she heard a knock on her door she knew it had to be Jesse

"Hey Jesse come in im ready for my moviecation" Beca gestured to her room

"Hey Becs you ok? Do you have fever cause you never excited for a moviecation oh my god were abducted by aliens?" Jesse gasped

"Actually no soo what movie are we gonna watch" Beca asks as she opened her juice pouch. Jesse held The Breakfast Club. He slipped it into his computer and they started to watch. How was Beca gonna explain to that they need to keep their relationship a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

NO ONES POV

"So Beca what did you want to talk about it had something to do with the Bella's oath?" Jesse questioned

"Uh yea the oath says I can't date a Tremblemaker so we have to keep our relationship a secret I mean I know you gonna hate this so if you wanna break up with me just do it" Beca kept her eyes closed

"Beca I would never break up with even you if we didn't have a choice I would gladly keep the secret but eventually we would have to tell people but for now we put up and act for them ok?" Beca nodded. Beca snuggled into Jesse's chest none of them moved they just wanted to enjoy the moment.

LATER THAT DAY

BELLA'S PRACTICE

"Hey Aubrey did we just learn that dance from that video?" Aubrey just ignored her competition was in a couple of days since Aubrey was kinda controlling she stuck with tradition nothing more so she doesn't listen to anyone's ideas

"Uh Beca can I talk to you I need you to take out those ear things out for the fall mixer and I saw you talking to Jesse it was distracting I think you need to stop talking to him" Beca's eyes widen she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"SERIOUSLY! You can't tell me who to hang out with" Beca's was angry she didn't care who it was she wasn't gonna get told what to do by some girl

"Do you want to get kicked out of the Bella's" Aubrey was serious

"Dude that oath costed you 2 girls already I pretty sure you need me as much as I need you see you at the mixer" Beca walked away

AT THE QUAD

"Hey Becs wanna hang out I got some movies" Jesse jumped out. Beca took off her headphones and stopped her music

"Hey nerd can we do something else?" Beca pleaded and added some puppy she knew he couldn't resist

"Alright Oh hey are you getting ready for the Riff-Off?" Jesse asked

"What the heck is a Riff-Off?" Beca asked

Next DAY

JESSES POV

_We were at the riff off and I was singing the song I picked when Beca started to rap wow that girl can sing and rap wow what else do I need know about this girl she amazing_

"Good Morning Jesse ready for the competition?" Benji asks

"Eh I guess OH SHOOT There's practice right before we go See you late Benji!" Jesse jumped out of bed and put some random clothes

TO: WEIRDO

FROM: JESSE

GOOD LUCK AT THE COMPETITION! Hopefully the girls don't jump for me ;)

TO: NERD

FROM: BECA

Good luck for you too and whatever helps you feel better about your ego

TO: WEIRDO

FROM: JESSE

Ouch, that hurts becs well I'll talk to you later

ON THE WAY TO REGIONALS

"Alright girls I'm just gonna pump and dump" Fat Amy got out of the bus to fill up the bus with gas

ON THE TREBLES BUS

"Hey Bumper is that fat Amy?" Zack asks (sorry I really don't know some their names so I'm making them up)

"Yea that is open the window. YO FAT AMY TAKE THIS!" Bumper Burrito hit her and all you heard was

"IVE BEEN SHOT IVE BEEN SHOT!" Fat Amy yelled


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

ON THE BELLA'S BUS

"Hey guys do you hear that? It sounds like Fat Amy. Lets check it out. Beca you coming" Beca nodded and her and Cynthia Rose went outside to check out what was going on

All Beca saw was Fat Amy on the floor covered in food. Of course the only competition they had was the treblemakers. Beca had to admit it was funny they went on the bus to clean Fat Amy and they were back on their their way Beca notice something behing Fat Amys ear lobe she said to leavw it it fueled her hate fire

_I hoped off the plane at_

_LAX with a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit IN_

_I jumped in the cab here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy _

_Everybody seems so famous_

Please don't tell me this is going on beca thought

_My tummy's turning and im feeling kinda homesick _

_Too much pressure and im nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay Z song was on_

_And the Jay Z song was on_

_And the Jay Z song was on_

Please don't tell me they want me to sing heck no Bec. You know what have some fun and go with it. Beca started to sing and they all were having fun until the bus started to slow down

"What the heck!" Aubrey started to freak"Fat Amy I thought you filled the gas tank?" Aubrey questioned

"Uh… well I kinda forgot because I got hit with Mexican food" Beca snickered

"Hey maybe we can call-"Chloe got cut off by Aubrey" Don't you even think about it Chloe HOW DARE YOU!"

"Actually that's not a bad idea I actually have Bumpers number" Fat Amy started to reach for her cell phone

"Amy why do you even have bumpers number" Aubrey asks Fat amy started to panic

"Uh…Uh…um yea ok lets just call them" Fat Amy got her phone and dialed it. Aubrey still shocked (i still wonder what happened between them)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"So what do you Bella"s got planned for us today Im guessing a really bad song" Bumper said with a smirk

"We are gonna pitch slap so hard your man boobs are gonna concave" Fat Amy and everyone snickered

AT SEMI FINALS

Beca had gotten and idea and decided to text Jesse about it to make it look like her and Jesse aren't going out

TO: NERD

FROM: BECA

Yo nerd I just got an idea right before you come up we have a fight alright make it look like we aint dating ok? 

TO" WEIRDO

FROM: JESSE

Hey becs and that's not a bad idea alright got it see u after =)

TO: NERD

FROM:BECA

=)

ON STAGE

Beca looked out at the crowd and saw people so bored why were doing the same song over and over again so she decided to add her music her favorite Titanium. Aubrey looked at Beca Aubrey started to mess up and Chloe was really so was Fat Amy. Once they were off stage…

"What the heck was that Beca were you trying mess us up" Aubrey was angry

"Im sorry I messed you up but everyone was pretty much dozing off on our set" Beca kept calm

"That's not your descion and news plash this isn't the Beca show and I know your hooking up with Jesse" Aubrey was smiling

"Whoa Aubrey Me and Beca aren't hooking up" Jesse was just making sure this plan works

"Jeez Of course you're here right now I don't need your help will you just back off your not my boyfriend" Beca yelled to make it belivieable

"If this is what I get for trying" Beca walked away

Jesse knew it was an act but it hurt hearing it made him think is it true with what she said. Beca started to walk away. Jesse wanted to kiss her in front of everyone but he knew that would ruin the plan

BENJI'S POV

"BECA! BECA!" I called after Beca but she kept walking she walked out the door when I saw the group that performed before the Bella's the leader was in high school and I knew I could get the Bella's back in the competition.

AT BECA'S DORM AFTER SEMI-FINALS

BECA'S POV

I heard a knock at my door I got up toi find out it was Jesse. I let him in appearently the plan better than I thought

"So Jesse what are we watching tonight?" Beca asked as she grabbed and opened her juice pouch

"We are watching E.T." Jesse didn't seem as excited as he used to be when he gave Beca her moviecation

"Jes are you ok?" Beca was really concered

"Um not really remember the plan and how you said I wasn't your boyfriend did you really mean that" Beca worried about Jesse she didn't want to hurt him she cared about him.

"Jesse of course I didn't mean it" Beca started to get up and sat on his lap" You are the best thing that happened to me I would never hurt you I really care about you. You are funny sweet and really big nerd you help me bring my walls down I use to push people away and when I met you I haven't pushed people away like I use to" She kissed Jesse

"Yea but im your nerd and that's why I love you" Beca gasped at what he said "I mean I—I really like you that's what-" Beca stopped him

"Jesse I love you too" Beca said and then kissed him


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_I love you too _the words kept playing in Jesse's mind. Right now, he was laying down on his bed and thinking about what just happened.

BELLA'S PRACTICE

"I texted Beca" Chloe said as she sat down

"What?" Aubrey was shocked

"She makes us better" Chloe everyone seemed to agree but wouldn't speak up

"Chloe we can win without her" Aubrey handed Chloe her sheet music and they started practice

BECA'S DAD'S HOUSE

"You know what's funny I really liked being in that group with the girls" Beca sounded disappointed

"So you thought it was ok to quit" Her dad was shocked he knew Beca really never really hung out with girls or brought her walls she was more open

"Your right dad I quit on purpose" She said sarcastically "But I should just say sorry alright dad thank you for the advice but I better get going " Beca got up grabbed her jacket and bag and left on the way to Bella's practice

BECA'S POV

Ok so I'm on my way to Bella's practice when I was a few feet away and I heard screaming and a BU rape whistle going off. Something big was going on all I saw were Chloe and Aubrey on the floor fighting for the pitch pipe and fat Amy on top of them. Lily in a pool of vomit and the others just watching.

NO ONES POV

"Guys… GUYS! What the heck is going on" Beca yelled

"Nothing is going on this is a Bella's meeting" Aubrey got up and grabbed the pitch pipe and straightened her shirt

"I know I just wanted to say I'm sorry what I did was a really stupid move and Aubrey if your willing I was hoping you let me back into the group. Aubrey didn't answer she just stood there looking at the pitch pipe. Beca got a random chair and started to drag it she stopped once but Aubrey wouldn't say anything so Beca just started to move. The girls started to panic they needed Beca they knew they couldn't win without her. Beca was a few feet near the door until…

"WAIT! Beca I know I've been hard on you I've been hard on everyone but to tell you the truth I never thought I would admit this but I think you would do better as leader" She handed Beca the pitch pipe. Chloe was shocked and the girls widened their eyes

"Seriously! Im the leader now so I get to choose the songs now." Beca was all excited she was literally freaking out (miracle)

"Yup you can do anything" Aubrey was smiling

"You mean like I can take the no dating tremblemaker rule off and stuff." Beca asked Aubrey was confused

"Yes…. But I don't get why you would need to take the rule off." Aubrey was confused

"Well you see um…..uh…. I'm kinda dating Jesse and yea so I take the no dating treble rule off" Beca walked away and left the girls mouths open


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

BECA'S POV

_I cant' belive I just said that what the heck is wrong with me maybe they will be so mad they might even kick me out even though I have the pitch pipe but they can kick me out at any reason it would be a a group descion_

Beca got her keys out from her bag and saw Jesse sitting on her bed talking to Kimmy Jin she actually saw the great cold mean Kimmy Jin laughing.

"Hey Jesse hi Kimmy Jin" Beca set her stuff down and went to her computer. As Beca sat down everything got louder cause Kimmy Jin decided to laugh even harder. Beca smirked and so did Jesse they didn't think she could laugh. Kimmy Jin got up grabbed her stuff said goodbye and kept laughing.

"What was that about" Beca asked

"Oh nothing just had a chat with her so what up" Jesse asked as he tossed her a juice pouch and got his computer out

"Uh…..well I got to be the Bella's leader now.."Jesse was about to congratulate her but.." And I told them that we were dating" Beca quickly started to drink

"You what!" Jesse went crazy. Beca calmed him down by giving a peck on his lips

"Calm now?" Jesse nodded, Beca laughed now she knew how to shut up the dork

"Ready for a moviecation if you are hurry up with the movie" Jesse was still in shock with what happened. Jesse slid in the movie it was Harry potter(_ Of course_ Beca thought). Jesse kept throwing out funfacts or so he says it. Beca already thought it was nerd now this was gonna top it.

"Jesse…Jesse!" Beca yelled all he did was talk about his funfacts then she gave him a long kiss.

"Wow" They both blushed.

"Now I know how to shut you up" Jesse turned red and Beca laughed

"I think I need to be quiet" Jesse looked down at the laptop

"Na cause then I wouldn't get to do this" Beca sighed and kissed him again. Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Beca wrapped her hands around his neck. They stood like that for a while. Till it turned into a full on makeout session. Until..Kimmy Jin opened the door and sighed kept apologizing and apologizing. Beca and Jesse both turned really red. Then all of sudden the Bella's came in.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Hey Beca can we talk to you" Chloe asked. Jesse got his stuff and kissed Beca on the check saying he will see them later Kimmy Jin headed with him. Each Bella sat somewhere different.

"So what did you want to talk about" Beca asked as she closed her her music out and turned the chair.

"Well we wanted to talk about you and Jesse" Aubrey said Beca got nervous she didn't know if they were gonna kick her out or.." We came to say were ok with as long as you can let us date Treblemakers" Beca eyes widened

"Yea of course its not fair that I do and you guys don't" All of the Bella's sighed in relief. Beca thought why would Aubrey asked unless she liked someone in the trebles cause we all know she was incapable of listening to other peoples opinion

"Aubrey do you like someone on the Trebles" Beca started to grin and the others looked at her with curiosity. Aubrey started to play with her hair as if she was nervous

"Well yea its just you know" everyone started to stare Aubrey got sick of it "Ok fine I will tell you its Unicycle ok you happy now?" Everyone was shocked Aubrey Posen actually had started to admit their feelings Jessica liked Benji Stacie liked Donald Dat Amy liked Bumber and so on Cynthia rose and Denise made up and started to go out again.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way lets practice just not here" Beca gestured to her room. They went to the empty pool where they had the Riff-off and did a mix of Just the way you are by Bruno Mars and Just a dream by Nelly. Aubrey started to warm up to Beca's idea and decided to leave the Bella's to Beca.

FEW DAYS LATER

2 DAYS BEFORE FINALS

"Come on guys we have to get this right I know "They had most of the parts filled with dances. It was hard coming up with more.

"Beca how about we just wing it with the rest of the parts" Beca nodded and everyone sighed with relief

"Alright guys practice over" Everyone got their stuff and said goodbye to Beca and left

"Treble entering" Jesse came and had his hands up and Beca laughed

"Relax nerd everyone left practice is finshed" Jesse sighed and dropped his hands

"Great now I can do this" Jesse picked up Beca and twirled her around and gave her a kiss and headed back to his dorm (since it was closer) to finsh her moviecation.

DAY AFTER

1 MORE DAY TILL FINALS

TO: FAT AMY

FROM:BECA

No practice pass it on everyone can relax for today and don't have to be stressed for tomorrow

FAT AMY'S POV

So I text everyone seemed happy they got the day. Till Bumper texted me sayong he left to L.A and how everything was great and I really didn't care

JESSE'S POV

I looked to the side off my eye as I was repeating what the movie said. Beca seemed happy more, less protective.

"You like what you see" Jesse pointed at his body. Beca started giggling

"Maybe it just why do you always say what the movies are saying" Beca questioned

"The reason is because I think they have meaning like a you do" Jesse grinned and Beca blushed and smiled

"You have meaning too Jess and-" Beca was cut off with lips meeting hers. Beca's eyes flickered shut her heart melted and Jesse's did the same. They enjoyed the moment and didn't move.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

THE NEXT DAY

FINALS

"Alright girls today is the day of the finals we got to give it our all" Beca stated

"No fooling around with our boyfriends today we gotta focus even if they are giving us a ride to Finals we gotta focus ok?" Aubrey was serious all the other girls nodded. Before the girls were getting ready to leave the practiced and practiced until they were tired.

AT THE FINALS

"Well that was interesting" Stacie said as she got off the bus

"I didn't think the ride would go any slower" Cynthia Rose said walking away. Now since this isn't the first time riding with the Treblemakers they knew how awkward it would be but this time to them it was more then awkward it mad stupid awkward they told to much of their love lifes and how they can get any girl. Some of them hit on Beca and Stacie the most which of course Donald and Jesse were really jealous about. The teams went their separate ways to get ready to win. Unfortunately the Treblemakers didn't know what the Bella's had in store for them

" UP NEXT THE BARDEN TREMBLEMAKERS

Donald of course started the beat

_I've been living for the weekend but no not anymore_

_Cause here comes that familiar feeling of Fridays famous for_

_I've been looking for some actions and its out there somewhere_

_You can feel the electricity in all the evenin air_

_Yeah it may be more of the same_

_But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name_

_So I guess I'll have to wait and see_

_But im just gonna let something brand new happen to me_

_And its alright (its alright) its alright its alright its alright_

_Bright light in the big city_

_It belongs to us tonight_

_I'veee gotthe magic to me everytime I touch that track it turns into gold _

_Know everyone know II've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me_

_Now everyone wants some presto magic_

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind pick a verse, any verse ill hypnotize you with every line ill need a volunteer how about you with the eyes come down to the and sit right here and don't be shy. So come one come all and see the show tonight prepare to be astounded no ghost or poltergeists you know im no Pinocchio I never told a lie they called me mister magic man I float on cloud nine_

BECAS POV

_Wow Benji is really talented I wonder why they didn't pick him ok beca your team is up focus_

"Alright nerds lets do this I love yous guys you know that right" All the Bellas walked on stage


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

BECAS POV  
I lead the Bella's to the stage I know everyone thinks were gonna suck but guess what we gonna win. I blew into the pitch pipe.

"One, two, three, four" Beca slipped the pipe back into the pipe and Aubrey started to sing.

_Seems like everyone's got a price I wonder how they slip at night_

_When the sale comes first and the truth come second just stop for a minute and smile_

_(CHLOE)_

_Everybody look their left _

_Everybody look to their right_

_Can you feel that yea were playing with love tonight_

Well of course everybody thought they were gonna suck. Except Jesse of course Beca was the leader and knew how to rock the house.

_(it aint about the money)_

_It's not about the money money _

_We don't need your money money _

_We just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag_

JESSES POV

_Wow Beca made this well I think they might win they got no chance with us they only performing one song…Oh no she put this song in_ Jesse put his head down and smiled

(Beca's singing)

_As you walk on by will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

BENJI'S POV

_Wow you think that the Bellas would go for the same thing every year but wow this is amazing I cant belive Beca did this I love it but why does Beca have the pitch pipe I thought Aubrey would never give it up._

(Fat Amy's singing)

_Excuse me but I might drink a little more then I should tonight _

_I might take you home if I could tonight _

_(Don't you forget about me) Baby I will make you feels so good tonight_

Donald's POV

_Wow the clothes are different they finally stopped with the old music and went for new leader. I love the mixes._

_We might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight_

BECAS POV

"We did girls and were totally gonna win" All the girls hugged and laughed and thanked Beca.

They went down the stairs to sit behind the Treble makers when…

"Told you ending are the best part" Jesse smirked

"Your such a weirdo" Beca pulled him into a kiss and then smiled. The trebles were really shock on the other hand the Bella's were happy.

"So are you guys dating now" Benji asked

"We've been dating actually all year just secretly the only people who knew where the Bella's" Beca explained

"So when you came to the dorm and when he slammed the door in your face that was act?" Benji asked

"Yup" Jesse grinned and pulled Beca closer"

**A/N Now most of you's think this is the last chapter well I'm gonna continue for another chapter or but it will be hard to keep up with school so maybe more but then I'm gonna make a second story with second year at Barden well I don't know when im gonna put it up**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Well now that everyone knows you booth are dating we gotta get trophy Beca" Chloe was so happy the won for a change. All the Bella's went to collect their trophy.

NEXT DAY

"I cant believe the year is almost over just 2 more weeks and then we go back home" Jesse sighed. Beca looked at her she didn't want to leave Jesse and everyone she had changed her mind about leaving to LA. She would wait till shes done with college.

"Bec you ok your deep in thought over there" Beca looked and nodded

"This is your last few days before you go to L.A" Jesse frowned at the thought

"Well actually I asked my dad if I could stay "Beca smiled and Jesse's eyes widened

"Your staying did you tell the bellas" Beca didn't tell them yet she wanted it to be a surprise .

"Well in that case Beca Mitchell would you like to spend the summer with me and my family" Beca nodded and hugged Jesse

"Alright I will meet you in North Carolina in 3 weeks after we go back" Jesse gave a peck on her check and then left and then went to her dads to get permission before she left.

FEW DAYS LATER

Beca was looking forward to spending the summer with Jesse. It was the best year and it was gonna be the best summer yet. She was going to have fun with the best guy she ever had…..that was Jesse.

_Im finally done sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have a good reason school. But anyway I will be started a second part of soon hopefully. Well im gonna start other stories about Ghost Hunt, Code lyoko and other stuff im out bye Sweet-violet_


End file.
